User talk:Gleek5
Welcome Hi, welcome to You and yourself Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pucktana88's fanfic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pucktana88 (Talk) 14:08, June 28, 2011 Heeeeeeeeey Nik thanks so much for joining you're a legend. You can make a Nikki Goldie page and a just a page about you. Bye xx Lucy Sauls 21:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Chapter two is out now!! Heyyy how's my little Cat Lopez :P Here is Chapter Two Nikki Goldie is in it! love ya --[[User:Pucktana88|'Alice Verdura']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'C'mon Nasty Cathy let's see if we can find you some live spiders to eat']] 19:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Finny for Nikki?? :) Heyyy Nikki, how have ya been? Listen there is a new group starting on the wiki and there is a place (if you're interested) for you. It's called The Glee Girlfriend Wiki Group and it features your crush from glee as your boyfriend, for example there is The JLS wiki girlfriend group and The Wanted Girlfriend Wiki Group. Anyway I heard you like Finn so he could be yours if you wanted. The other users involved are Courtney, Heather and myself. Courtney has Mike. Heather has Sam and I have Puck. Get back to me as soon as you can!! <3 X Love ya Dukki sister xxxxx --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 14:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) No problem :D --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 23:24, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Love you more!! :) --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 23:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Polyvore Q Hey Nikki The Glee Girlfriend Wiki Group is set up it just need some pictures added to it and I made a pic for it on polyvore that brings me to a question, how do I get polvore pictures on the wiki? I've tried saving it, I've tried copying it and pasting it into paint but it just doesn't work, so how do you do it?? Love ya sister :D --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 16:10, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nikki how are you xxMy Idol Marissa von blecken 15:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much honey xxx ;] --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 21:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) im gd thanks , why are u bad you can tell me if you want My Idol Marissa von blecken 14:34, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey nikki how are u also i made you & me this piccy you likey My Idol Marissa von blecken 16:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :) PLL Heyy babe! Listen Courtney and I started a pretty little liars group page, The PLL group you're Emily, check it out it's cool. The other members Me = Alison (surprise :P) Courtney = Spencer Heather = Hanna Dani = Aria --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 17:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC) IKR?! It's a really good page, gonna make some pictures for it on poly!<3 --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 19:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Lol <3 --[[User: Pucktana88|'Aston, Oritse, Marvin and JB']] [[User talk:Pucktana88|'I love JLS']] 22:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC)